


elias

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	elias

the grey outlier  
sentimental connoisseur  
pawn, king, knight, checkmate


End file.
